theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
The New Conception
} Season 5, Episode 4 } Episode Information Air Date May 16, 2014 Written By Julie Plec Directed By Bill Condon Previous Episode Quite The Surprise Next Episode Defective Stages of Conflict Summary As the sun rises over the ammaculated mountains of Ithaca, New York; Eric and Isabella arrive within their destination in order to seek information that is needed from the former companions, whom they known for over three centuries, The Sovereign Coven. Questioning his motives on how Eric plans to obtain the accurate information from his comrades, Isabella doubts the fact that Eric can trust them due to how many years has past among their trials and tribulations. Expressively envisioning his incentive, Eric implicates that if any coven knows of how the origins of the distinctive assemblage of hybrids begans, his fellow companions would attain clear conscious of how the supernatural world is considered confounded by Reed's obsession of obliberating himself, including his brothers and sisters. Not meaning any disrepsect through any references, Isabella apologizes to Eric for her assumptions and implies that what is the story of the Sovereign Coven, which Eric exemplifies that they are consisted of three immortals, whom are known as Armand, Alice, and Irina, which all are vegetarians that haven't consumed a mere drop of human vital fluid since their transitional phase from a human to a vampire. Astounded by their outline of surviving off the blood of animals, Isabella re-informs Eric that enduring off the vital fluid of vertebrates will only decrease his cravings for human vital fluid, which after a while, he will become indeverant to it's aroma. Knowing that she's considered accurate on her part of judgement, Eric implies that the difference between the Sovereign Coven and his lineage is that they are not conceded as the hierarchy of the vampire world and that he must remain strong for any upcoming opposing threats that may plan to obliberate them or anyone else for that matter. Concluding that he shouldn't become offensive on the subject, Isabella regrets bringing forward the subject and informs Eric that they have arrived at the residence of Armand and his adopted siblings, which Eric ignites with consternation. Sensing his presence from the external marginal, Armand rapidly divulges himself in the subsistence of his long-life companion Eric and his mate Isabella. Informing Eric of his unapparent arrival, Armand inquires that it's been considered ages and that he would be obliged to advise his services through the treacherous activities among the supernatural world. As Isabella is astounded by his cordial acceptance, Eric introduces Armand to his mate Isabella and replies that he regrets his previous expectancies and includes that atrocious immortals will never become influent of the indestructible existence of The Old Ones, which Armand agrees and welcomes them both into his domicile. Informing Armand that he acquires a monumental residence, Isabella implicates to him that she wouldn't mind paying a visit during her distressful moments, which Eric considers a sarcastic remark and Armand replies that she appreciates her honesty and would recommend touring the condominium if she insists. As Isabella accepts his offer, Eric questions Armand where are the current locations of Alice and Irina, which Armand replies that they have temporarily departed to hunt and configures that they'll return soon. Indulged on the visit of Eric, Armand inquires that he has questions concering the massive deaths of the innocent and the uprising the Imperial Coven. Aware that Armand consisted of the accurate knowledge, Eric questions how they had came into contact of the only armament that can temporarily obliberate an Old One, which Armand explains he has know prior apprehension of their confounded discovering but implies that in order for them to obtain such vital information, they had to be guided by an entity from the other side (spirit realm), particulary a witch who would only know the fatal weakness of an Old One. Beginning to question the obtained information, Eric becomes fully mindful that the spirit of Lorena has presented itself to the Imperial Coven and administering them the relunctant information of annihilating their existence. Knowing that Eric has collected the appropriate information, Armand questions his expressional motion, which Eric implicates that the spirit of Lorena had given the specific location to Reed and his fellow companions of where the remains of the legendary white oak tree lies, which she forged them the incarnation of the dagger and Eric presumes that if she hasn't completed her task, Lorena will eventually convey an official white oak stake that can permanently obliberate himself, including his siblings. Receiving the information given by Eric, Armand implicates that he needs to initiate contention against the hybrid coven and eradicate them all until Lorena has spiritually given the white oak stake to the Imperial Coven, which Eric fully acknowledges. Returing from her extended view of the domicile, Isabella acknowledges Armand of him and his siblings suggestion in art and fashion, which Armand accepts her appreciation. Retreating from their momentarily retreat from their hunting festivities; Alice and Irina returns, which relunctantly Alice introduces herself to Isabella and informs her that it's enduring to finally meet her, which she formally acknowledges Eric's return with mere respect. Intrigued by her surprising induction, Isabella informs Alice that it's an honor meeting an immortal that is only prone to the vital fluid of animals, which Alice states that it's such a wonderful intention that has been obliged on herself, including her adopted siblings, which Alice implies that Isabella and herself are going to become true friends within the given centuries as time increases. Unaware of them attaining company, Irina rapidly accesses to Isabella's position and welcomes her to their domicile and announces her name, which she implicates that she's considerd the outsider of her remaining siblings and adores the perspective of quiteness around the vincinty, which Armand delusively acknowledges Irina's sarcastic expressions. Viewing the return of their contingent companion, Irina welcomes Eric back to their residence and implies that he should notify them upon his next unexpected depature. Mentally questioning the statement of Irina, Isabella views upon the position of Eric, whom gives off an unintentional despondency towards her perculiar state of mind. Following the current objectives of The Old Ones within their residency, Trinity and Camille are accompanied by the intriguing conversations they hold together, whom both considered quite fascinated by it's effectiveness. Discussing the remnants of her past life before being obliberated and transitioned into a vampire, Trinity gives Camille the complete initiative of informing her of the mortal life she had experienced and how she recently looked at life as a world contained with beautiful appearances and treasures. Questioning her perspective of enrichment, Camille implicates to Trinity on how did her world differ from it's current society that is obtained of difficulties among another, which is consisted of death and imperfection of the supernaturals. Astonished by such an examination from her daughter, Trinity implies that during that specific time period, life was enabled as worth living for, which she exemplifies that as a girl, she would become obsessed with viewing the moon during it's peak among the numerous stars within the night and envision her life as an adult, which would contain of the domain of her children and acquired husband. Not regretting of the life she was inflicted upon, Trinity re-informs Camille that she nor her brothers and sisters have been considered a burden upon her consciousness, which Camille mentally configures and implies to Trinity that she never doubt her love for her or her siblings, but is confused upon the fact how her mother was able to resist the vital fluids of humans, knowing that she was considered a newborn vampire upon her appearance at the previous homecoming dance. Fortified and understanding her reasons for investigation, Trinity implies to Camille that once she had knowledge of how she considered the child of the night, she choose not to become a predator among the human society or slaughter innocent individuals without a reasonable explanation, which she chose to consume the vital fluid of animals that gives her restriction against being defeated by her impulsive cravings. Obtaining full understanding of her views at life in general, Camille acknowledges her mother's resistance of repentance and informs her that she wouldn't regret being her daughter, even if she was born as an abomination, which Trinity reassures her compulsive theory and implicates her along with her siblings were all conceived as blessings that bring ultimate joy in her heart. Compassively indulged by their discussion, Camille embraces her mother with an apparent caressment, which Trinity passionately entwines. Consorted within the local diner and agonized about the fact that Camille may be annihilated within the upcoming process of the contention against the coven of hybrids; Scott addresses his disturbing concern towards Matthew and Wesley whom are obliged by his indistinctive approach towars the matter. Scott implicates to them both that they must initiate a undecisive disposition in order to advocate Camille along with her siblings among the final confrontation that is upon them all, which could affect their current environment. Taking Camille's general advice as a recognition, Matthew implies to Scott that based upon how Camille and her lineage are classified as the oldest and authoritative extortioners within the supernatural community, he advises that he is following the direct order of his best-friend and will not dissapoint her by any means necessary. Unintrigued by his apprehended motives, Scott exemplifies that apparently her order isn't considered worthy enough, based upon the fact it could get her annihilated, due to the opposed weapon that has been discovered to temporarily obliberate an Old One. Taking his impulsive approach as an assurance of resentment towards his humanity, Wesley informs Scott that even if he initiates primarital war against the assemblage of hybrids, he would enforce on risking the lives of himself and others that he consort himself with. Wesley implicates to Scott that within the celestial economy, vivacious immortals are incapable of agonizing the fatal lost of several mortals and will exterminate any human that commences a threat towards their presence, which Scott implies that his life is just about as equal towards Camille's humanity in order to save the ones she loves. Insufficient of getting his advice through, Wesley warns Scott not to engage within the problems of The Old Ones, which Matthew confronts their threatening incident and warns them not to engage in unnecessary tension, which Scott ignores the given advice of Wesley and tries to re-asssemble himself out of the entrance door until Wesley aggresively restrains Scott by the shoulder, which leads to Scott contentiously penetrating Wesley upon the barricaded wall and disruptively warning him that if he intrudes with his associative plan to aid The Old Ones in engagement, he will personally regret the unintended exertion that he proposes to exclude, which Matthew intensively seperates the two and informs Scott that he should depart from the presence, which Scott implicates that he recommends his judgement. With the departure of Scott, Wesley informs Scott that the arrangement he plans to commence will be abolished before he impels to initiate in defense, which Matthew recommends that it currently lies in the hands of Camille, in order to defend Scott. As her training and regime are re-evaluated with heightened attributes, André implicates to Sariah about maintaining her consistency, now that she has comprehended the basics of obliberating a primitive vampire, but advises that she still needs innumerable cultivatement, due to the fact that it is incompetent against advanced-age immortals, such as himself and others in his department. Finding his alledged analogy as an acrimonious affirmation, Sariah implicates to André that how will her senses and proficiency accumulate if they're next contention is against indescribable hybrids that are far more propelling in qualifications, which André implies that only if she tends to consume the vital fluid from blood dispensers and increases her rage, she can overcome the endowment of a hybrid, which André implifies an example of how sometimes he would be defeated by the exoneration of Eric, due to him being the oldest of the coven and how he feeds from the cervixes of live mortal beings. Unable to envision it's gruesome illustration, Sariah impusively informs André that as she trains vigorously, she fears that it would literally be the end of his siblings, including himself; which André exemplicates to her that him and his family have been enthroned with numerous of contentions towards their inhancement of power and has never been obliberated by any opposing adversaries that has threatened their eternal existence, and implies that he's not going to let it begin it's progression during their current time period within society. Acknowledging André for his upright bravery, Sariah questions whether Eric is accurate based upon the help given from the alledged coven that is considered their informative allies, ignoring the fact they their distance have occured for centuries now, which André implicates that if he knows Armand and his adopted siblings, they will never abandoned their allegiance towards Eric and The Old Ones, due to the actuality that he saved Armand's life upon his transition into a vampire, which he relieved him from the cravings of annhilating human individuals and gave him the incentive of preserving the lives of vertebrates, forming him and his coven into vegetarians among their beginning years. Astounded by the commendable heart that his brother engraves, Sariah impliments that the conclusion of the Imperial Coven is going to cease with disturbing consequences that will initiate upon their extinction, which Andréexpresses himself with laughter, while he embraces Sariah with a comfortable salutation as he acknowledges her proclamation. Endured during the break between class periods and getting use to their inaugurating contengency, Gordon and Helena discusses the incliment of not only being linked by their physical state of emotions for one another but re-informs each other of what they desire within their extensive and unparalled relationship. Gordon implicates to Helena that eversince their first encounterment, he has been overthrowed by the mere presence of her attemption to be with him and that he has never intimately desired a human's vital fluid to the fullest extent and explains to her that he has reached the full competency that he is necessitated to be with her for the rest of his immortal life, which Helena begins to exemplicate that he gives her the hope of remaining in a world that is contained with happiness and assures her that she no longer have to be petrified by the formitable exemplication of dissipating from the society of humans, due to the unexplained deaths that has begin to plague to elusive streets of the city. Helena recommends to Gordon that she is willing to be with him until the limitation of both of their existence, which Gordon implicates that he wouldn't risk giving her the formidable penalty of living forever and condoning her reason to live in order to enjoy the life that she has enabled for herself. Intrigued by his declinement of giving her the allowance of immortality, Helena implies that as long as he is present within her lifetime, she will be fully incapable of extricating her humanity, which Gordon informs her that once a vampire or hybrid is in their painful transition, he or she is given the power of eliminating their emotions from their state of existence, which their destuctive instincts will take over and perhaps administer them the cravings for obliberating humans in order to consume the vital fluid that is contained with passion of what's important within their lives as immortals. Exonerated by his explantion of not suffering the compromised burden, Helena replies that in time, he will have to make a decision of keeping her within his life, which she implies that she's willing to take the required uncertainty of being with Gordon forever. Obliged by her impulsiveness of love, Gordon recommends that he'll give her four years until he is ready to intiate in the process of transfiguring her into a hybrid, which Helena rejects and informs Gordon of the expanded time that will give her an immense state of mind and that may change her point of view by the apprehended moment. Notifying her of how she's considered neglectful of life and stubborn, Gordon implicates that he will be willing to consider her request if she promises to be within his life until the conclusion of them all, which Helena graciously acquires, which they both initiate in a congruent juncture of salutations. Cavorting at the residence of the Inferior Pack, Vincent questions Destiny's implimental suggestion of how they will be able to intact with other immortal lycanthropes and discipline their intentions on not harming innocent beings, which Destiny implicates that since Dominic is the only local alpha that contains the ability of authority among others beneath his rank, he has acquired the full advantage of insubordinate approbation among other werewolves and will insists on annihilating them if one chooses to act vigorously against his orders. Conjecturing the entire motive of their plot to keep the boroughs of the night in full restraint, Vincent implies that their opposing task will not be easy considered effortless, which he acknowledges that even though her species contain the immortal gene of unexpectancy, their are a consistency of vampires that acquire a vengeful dispostion for all lycanthropes and impose a contention among them if not careful, which Destiny exemplicates that they forever attained the ability of sensing the indeverant presence of a vampire, based on their heightened functions upon the full moon and while in their wolf form. With the accurate knowledge apprehended from her idea to protect the night, while The Old Ones are pre-occupied with handling their assigned objectives, Vincent considers to Destiny that it is established as a preliminary risk that could endanger the lives of not just themselves but for other innocent beings around them, which Destiny consistently implies that their main ambition to neglect and obliberate the lycanthropes that insists on taking the lives and feeding among the impeccable, which will classify all neighborhoods around the city as secured as possible, which will create an impervious explanation for why the city has been plagued with peace instead of instant and recurring deaths. Acknowledging her perspective of the task her, Dominic, and Brian plans to fulfill; Vincent indicates to Destiny that her assurance means everything towards his primary emotional state of humanity, which Destiny rapidly accesses to Vincent's position and obliges his reasoning, which Destiny implicates that as he and his family are ignited in current affairs with precarious covens, her consciousness is wounded by mere thoughts of the eradication of him, including her companions. Comforting the warmth of her physical attributes, Vincent encourages her of the proclaimed conspiracy she plans to initiate and return intended exposure, which he also recommends of humans not noticing their appearance while emancipating them from their intentional harm prospective, which Destiny exemplifies that she'll abide by the criterion given by Dominic and will conclude their ascirbed intention on completing what is necessary within that specific moment, as they both gratifies their love for one another. As her impulsive cravings for human vital fluid becomes unmanageable but also implicates the recognition of her informing Brian that obliberating humans will no longer become an estimated complication of lies and sorrow, Kristina takes the regretful initiative of dipatching the condenser that contains numerous of blood dispensers and begins to consume the packages within minutes, in which her destructive instincts takes over and her emotional state of mind is presume to be temporarily disabled. Apprehending the premises and returning from his occupational exertion, Brian begins to sense and retolences the scent of provocative and expuldged vital fluid, which he rapidly accesses to the location of the inactivity and restrains Kristina intensively and informs her to conclude in her desimated liveliness, which Kristina rapidly exempts from Brian's restrainment and confines him against the acreditted wall, which Brian implies to Kristina to glance into his eyes and recover from the illuminated surface, which Kristina retracts her fangs, including the dissipation from the veins beneath her eyes. Astonished by the mere action made against consuming the blood from the assortments, Kristina implicates that she was driven to the edge by the inclination of human blood, which she declined in consuming for over a year now. Disturbed by her accounted incident, Brian implies to her that internally he feels disappointed of the compromise that was bargained before they both established they're committed relationship and advises that he's willing to perform any required necessities in order for her to return to her previous mental and emotional state. Advising him of her unique capabilities, Kristina implicates to Brian that the primary reason for the atrocious consistency of blood-lust is due to the fact that she's been upon the earth for a thousand years and has always maintained her personality and self-control due to the consummation of human vital fluid, instead of blood dispensers. Implicating that he understands and compares the obtained information of how he tried to resist slaughtering innocent victims among the night, during his wolf form and enhancments, which he currently implies that now he has gained immortality, the moon will no longer contract his internal personality as a threat to himself and to others, which Brian coincides with Kristina's contention of consuming blood that is governed by her millennium expertise of experience within the supernatural world. Considering that humanity will continue to come within their hearts to remind them of how it is truly important to have personal intrests in what matters within society and life itself, Kristina exemplicates to Brian that on the benefit of being in a relationship with him, she deceits of instructing him lies and explains that consuming human vital fluid is within her physical and mental qualifications and that he would have to accept who she is in order for them to substain what they share with one another, which is compassion and beyond love. Acknowledging her elusive contradiction, Brian informs Kristina that he would rather face the tribulations within her presence, rather than alone and embraces her with complete warmth and atonement. In the compartment of her office, Ariana is aided by the companionship of Selene and Dominic, whom are helping in order to prepare the distribution of her new fashionable replica's that are scheduled to display within the foreign countries in several months. Implicating that sometimes he is confounded by the assigned position she intacts him with, Dominic implicates to Ariana that based upon his occupational schedule, he is not liable to help orchestrate with her appliances on the regular basis, due to the times that he is in class, which he re-informs her that he's currently attending a community college, which Ariana ambulates his sarcastic reasoning and implicates that he's only required to fulfill her invocations when he's available, which she also implies that he recommends to come to her aid when he appears to be inattentive with associates work among his day. Mentally condemned of accessing their relationship contentions, Selene tries to irregulate their mere discussion topic and addresses the fact of how they are going to be able to contain the reign of the Imperial Coven from wreaking havoc around the city's contrasting residency, which Dominic implies that previously along with his fellow companions (sister & cousin), he has officially established his own abnormality pack that is considered the lycanthrope sentinals of the night which is obliged of preventing their adversaries from obliberating innocent beings, which their code is elucidated on future aspects as the main one is consisted of not harming their allies, whom appears to be The Old Ones. Indeavored by his confession of protecting their city and the species of both, Ariana implicates that she acknowledges Dominic's bravery and rapidly accesses to his position in order to imply to him that she doesn't disagree with his phenomenal judgement of officially creating his own congregation of werewolves, which she exemplicates that it is considered the beginning of their reign over the lycanthrope society that plagues over the boroughs with fearsome regrets of obliberations. Becoming plight of the endearing moment as one, Selene reinforms Ariana and Dominic that they have to re-assist with their duties in order to impart the assigned replica's to it's accredited destination and mentions that a number of speculations have been occuring around the city of massive deliberations of the hybrid coven claiming unattained territory without the interference of the district's sheriffs, which Dominic implicates that it's based upon an initiated order from Eric in which he declares to his vampire sheriffs not to engage in any contentions with the Imperial Coven, due to the increasing capabilities of overpowering Terrell, Becca, and Xavier within minutes of annihilation. Ariana gives her perspective of informing the two that her brother demanded a clear and decisive assortment of not engaging in any confrontations until he initiates the profounded conclusion that will eventually take place before the inhabitants of New York when the time comes, which will change the supernatural society perpetually. Confounded by Ariana's announcement, Dominic and Selene are intensively intacted by the envisoning conclusion of what may be the end of The Old Ones. Designated with each other on the beach in order to transcend away from the impenetrable world, Ayana and Jamia converse about issues concerning their personal lives and that it could affect their duties of maintaining the appropriate balance of nature, which Jamia questions Ayana on has she ever wanted to eradicate the powers and abilities she inherited due to their family lineage and live a normal life among the rest of society, which Ayana contemplates that she imagined her world being normal on certain extents but confirms after a year protecting the city from reoccurences of formidable contentions, she declines in relinquishing her qualifications and accepting her true declaration of being considered a witch, whom was once acknowledge tremendously by her grandmother. Comforting the words from her cousin, Jamia implicates that obtaining a personal life has consistently been on her consciousness and states that she has always wanted to discover the male of her life and conceive children that would soon become adults, which she concludes by informing Ayana that it's considered atrocious of accepting the fact that they both will never endeavor an accustomed life that they were meant to obtain within their adulthood. Confined in emotional way, Ayana suggests that even though their personal lives hasn't taken an aspect of their primary duties within each day, she proclaims that nature has blessed them upon a family that isn't considered much different from themselves, but also consulted as an outcast towards the human civilization. Commenced by her disclosure of comparing the two species, Jamia advises her cousin that she has come to grip with her allegiance towards balancing the incriments of nature and considering herself as witch, whom will never be allowed to have a prevalent life among others, which Ayana implies that a choice has always been placed among their wisdom of exceptions and informs Jamia that a relationship can be included within her life but must make a catastrophic reconciliation of choosing whether she wants to remain within the realm of being a witch or consulting the life as an irregular being among others. Astounded by her remarkable analyis, Jamia implicates that until their contention has concluded between the The Old Ones and the Imperial Coven, she wants to primarily focus on the main conflict that threatens their existence of maintaining balance, which Ayana acknowledges and implies that many lives will be lost but eventually peace will be restored within their inhumane community. Alone together at the estate of The Old Ones, Michael and Kate discusses the problems that he is engaged upon of maintaining his position within the Honor's Program, which he informs Kate that the impulsive assignments that he has been assigned to by his professors has propelled his commission of consulting in mandatory meetings that have been previously initiated within reach. Trying to processed the given information upon his disturbing information, Kate implicates that when it comes to his academics in an intriguing way, no extracurricular activities should conspire against his main purpose for attending college and recommends that he take an uninformative absence from his current position from the Honor's Program in which Michael implies that he has no choice of announcing his vacancy from the obliged organization and embraces Kate with perpetual comfort and explaining to her that without her advice, he would of never considered of formulating the accurate decision of choosing his immediate academics over the Honor Society, which Kate embraces Michael with a brief salutation and implicates that she should be considered his divine perspective when it comes to critical moments that impacts his primary existence, in which Michael is filled with exemplicative amusement. As a contintuous pandemonium invades the domicile of The Old Ones, Michael senses a threat among their presence and rapidly accesses to a frontier position and articulately announces that who ever is consisted among their presence will unfortunately be eradicated without sorrow, which Kate quickly approaches the side position of Michael and questions his prediction of whom is currenty within the condominium. From behind their surroundings; Reed, Dawn, and Natalie approaches Michael and Kate's proximity, in which Reed preserverely informs Michael that he should remain calm under all conditions before the immortal he loves becomes obliberated, which Michael views the position of Kate who is rapidly and astonishingly restrained by Wade who threatens to eradicate her upon one move he initiates without further judgement. Furious with complete anger, Michael questions the arrival of Reed and what he is willing to bargain to release Kate from her current inprisonment, which Natalie implicates that their searching for his a missing artifact that presumably belongs to them, which she gratifies that it's the white oak ash dagger. Confirming of her discovering of such an armament, Michael implies that they have indeed conceieved the only weapon that is known to eradicate an Old One, which Dawn advises Michael with an intentional glare and informs him that they're ally within the spirit realm has guided them in the accurate direction. Implimenting that he understood her alledged hint, Michael exemplicates to Reed on what is considered his instructive plan on obliberating their existence one by one, which Michael also implies to him that it's considered impossoble and that neither of his three brothers aren't considered accessible to defeat, especially with an impervious weapon. Acknowledging Michael's bold attempt of words, Reed implicates that he's considered accurate on such accord but proclaims to Michael that in the given situation that their all currently engaged in, he's not considered obstreperous to temporarily obliberate, which Reed conceded an inclusive white oak ash dagger within his hand and without hesitation, Reed rapidly accesses to Michael's frontier position and pierces the dagger within his heart, which Michael exonerates massive pain and extensively collapses within minutes, which Kate screams with spiteful grievance over the obliberation of Michael. Sensing the alledged pain that has been inflicted upon his brother, Eric is deeply and physically penetrated by the temporary death of his sibling and rapidy accesses himself to his celluar device in order to contact Kate. As he is postioned over the body of Michael and feeling that his incrimental plan is being engaged, Reed orders Wade to release Kate of her restrainment and demands the others to retreat from the premises. Impaired by the recent tragedy, Kate weaps in sorrow and grieves over the eradication of Michael, which leaves her with a regretional state of mind. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Jaden Smith as Gordon Ashley Thornton as Kristina Recurring Cast Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Shay Mitchell as Selene Daren Kagasoff as Wesley Anton Yelchin as Matthew Terrance J as Scott Bronson Pelletier as Brian Shannon Kane as Trinity Logan Browning as Helena Emmy Rossum as Natalie Colton Haynes as Reed Jessica Parker Kennedy as Dawn Gilles Marini as Wade Orlando Bloom as Armand Rachel Leigh Cook as Alice Crystal Reed as Irina Soundtrack 1. Meet Me On The Equinox- Death Cab For Cutie 2. Friends- Band of Skulls 3. Possibility- Lykke Li 4. Satellite Heart- Anya Marina 5. New Moon- The Meadow Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes